logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Warner Bros. Classic Animation
1930-1931 The Warner Bros. Classic Cartoons started in 1930. This was only used in 1930 Looney Tunes cartoons. This version was phased out in 1931. 1930 looney tunes.PNG|1930 version (Looney Tunes) 1931–1936 1931-1933 At the time the Warner Bros. introduced its new logo. In 1931, the logo was been changed. This version of the logo was used in the Looney Tunes cartoons until January 1936 and the Merrie Melodies cartoons in February 1936. From here, the logo deleted the "Vitaphone Flag" and replaced by the zooming WB shield. WarnerBrosClassicToonsLogo001.PNG|Early 1931 version Warner-bros-cartoons-1931.jpg|1931 version LooneyTunesBosko000.PNG|1931 version with production number (Looney Tunes) (Only seen in Bosko the Doughboy) Sketch96164727.png|1931 dubbed 1995 version (Merrie Melodies) WarnerBrosClassicToonsLogo002.PNG|1932 version Red-Headed Baby (1931) A Merrie Melodies Cartoon_4727.jpg|1931 Version 2 (Merrie Melodies) 1933 version.PNG|1933 version WB1933Color.PNG|1933 Color Version (Merrie Melodies) smile darn ya smile (merrie melodies) (redrawn colorized)_7202.jpg|1933 Color Version 2 (Merrie Melodies) 1933-1934 The logo was been altered in 1933. The logo is the same but with the diferent version of the WB Shield. Looney Tunes studio card 38.jpg|1933 version (Looney Tunes) Merrie Melodies Openings And Closings (1931-1969) UPGRADED 2.0_0368.jpg|1933 version (Merrie Melodies) warner-bros-cartoons-1934-merrie-melodies.jpg|1934 color version (Merrie Melodies) Mm-cinecolor1-2.jpg|1934 color version A (Merrie Melodies) 1934-February 1936 In 1934, the logo's byline was been renamed as "Warner Bros. Productions Corportation". This is the last version of the logo. The last cartoon to use this logo was The Cat Came Back. 1934 lonney tunes.PNG|1934 version (Looney Tunes) Warner-bros-cartoons-1934-merrie-melodies a.jpg|1934 version (Merrie Melodies) looney tunes 1935.PNG|1935 version (Looney Tunes) Mm-flag-green1.jpg|1935 version (Merrie Melodies) 1935 looney tues color.PNG|1935 color version (Looney Tunes) Looney tunes apline antics (colorized)-1_6342.jpg|1935 color version 2 (Looney Tunes) Gold Diggers of _4796.jpg|1935 color version 3 (Looney Tunes) 1936 merrie melodies intro.PNG|January 1936 version (Merrie Melodies) February 1936–April 1939 In 1936, the famous WB Shield was introduced. The Warner Bros. Productions Coproration. was removed for m the byline and replaced by the simply "Vitaphone". Due to the introduction of the WB Shield. The Vitaphone Flag was been removed. The first cartoon to use the WB shield and the Vitaphone byline was The Phantom Ship. The Vitaphone byline was used up until it was replaced by "Warner Bros." in 1939. The last cartoon to be used the Vitaphone byline was Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur. '' warner-bros-cartoons-1936-looney-tunes.jpg|February 1936 version (Looney Tunes) Looney Tunes studio card 42.jpg|February 1936 color version (Looney Tunes) LooneyTunesWarnerBrosStudioCard1936Color.PNG|February 1936 color version 2 (Looney Tunes) Merrie Melodies studio card 2.jpg|March 1936 version (Merrie Melodies) Looney Tunes studio card 43.jpg|October 1936 version (Looney Tunes) GW237H175.jpg|October 1936 color version (Looney Tunes) Merrie Melodies studio card 3.jpg|October 1936 version (Merrie Melodies) GW233H175284.jpeg|November 1936 version (Looney Tunes) Merrie Melodies studio card 4.jpg|November 1936 version (Merrie Melodies) Early1937VariantWB.PNG|Early 1937 version (Looney Tunes) MerrieMelodiesWarnerBrosStudioCard1937.PNG|Early 1937 version (Merrie Melodies) MerrieMelodiesWarnerBrosStudioCard1937WithBluFrame.PNG|Early 1937 version with red frame (Merrie Melodies) GW264H173.jpg|April 1937 color version (Looney Tunes) Porky_5920.jpg|September 1937 color version (Looney Tunes) Looney Tunes Intros And Closings (1930-1964)_2923.jpg|September 1937 color version 2 (Looney Tunes) LT1937-38Color1.PNG|September 1937 color version 3 (Looney Tunes) LT1937-38Color2.PNG|September 1937 color version 4 (Looney Tunes) LT1937-38Color3.PNG|September 1937 color version 5 (Looney Tunes) warner-bros-cartoons-1938-looney-tunes.jpg|Late 1937 version (Looney Tunes) Looney Tunes studio card 46.jpg|Late 1937 color version (Looney Tunes) Merrie Melodies studio card 5.jpg|Late September 1937 version (Merrie Melodies) LT1937-38Color4.PNG|1938 color version (Looney Tunes) LT1937-38Color5.PNG|1938 color version (Looney Tunes) Porky The Gob (1938) 4185.jpg|1938 color version (Looney Tunes) MerrieMelodiesWarnerBrosStudioCard1938.PNG|Early 1938 version (Merrie Melodies) GW210H157273718.jpeg|Late 1938 version (Looney Tunes) MerrieMelodiesWarnerBrosStudioCardLate1938.PNG|Late 1938 version (Merrie Melodies) PorkyInWackyland 9660.jpg|''Porky in Wackyland in-film variant (1938) Porky in Wackyland & Dough for the Do-Do.JPG|''Porky in Wackyland'' and Dough for the Do-Do in-film variant comparisons (1938, 1949) 1939 version 2.PNG|Early 1939 version (Looney Tunes) Merrie Melodies studio card 6.PNG|Early 1939 version (Merrie Melodies) Looney Tunes Intros And Closings (1930-1969) UPDATE_4918.jpg|1939 color version (Looney Tunes) 300.jpeg|1939 color version 2 (Looney Tunes) Snapshot 2015-04-12 07.37.04.PNG|Late 1930s redrawn color version (Looney Tunes) April 1939-June 1940 In April 1939, "Vitaphone" was replaced by Warner Bros and "presents" was replaced by "present". The first cartoon to use the Warner Bros. byline was Porky and Teabiscuit. The yellow brand version of the logo was used in April 1939 and its was retired in August 1939. The last cartoon to use the yellow brand version of the logo was Hare-Um Scare-Um. The normal version was first used in Detouring America. All cartoons in 1940, the copyright's year says MCMXXXX instead of MCMXL. Lt-porkyright1-2.jpg|April 1939 version (Looney Tunes) Looney Tunes studio card 47.jpg|April 1939 alternate version (Looney Tunes) Looney Tunes studio card 48.jpg|April 1939 color version (Looney Tunes) Merrie Melodies studio card 7.PNG|May 1939 version (Merrie Melodies) MMWB-BelieveItOrElse.PNG|May 1939 alternate version (Merrie Melodies) MerrieMelodiesWarnerBrosStudioCard1939.PNG|August 1939 version (Merrie Melodies) 1939 looney tunes.PNG|August 1939 version (Looney Tunes) LooneyTunesWarnerBrosStudioCardLateAugust1939.PNG|Late August 1939 version (Looney Tunes) MerrieMelodiesJuly1939.PNG|July 1st 1939, September 1939 version (Merrie Melodies) Merrie Melodies studio card 8.PNG|January 1940 version (Merrie Melodies) LT1938sProduction9372.PNG|1940 version (Looney Tunes) GW212H157.jpeg|1940 color version (Looney Tunes) Colorized)_6783.jpg|1940 color version 2 (Looney Tunes) Screenshot 10.png|Extremely rare non-curved Warner bros. version Merrie Melodies studio card 9.jpg|March 1940 version (Merrie Melodies) July 1940- October 1944 In July 1940, the shield was been updated for some reasons. During 1940, the copyright's year changed to MCMXL. Also, Blue ribbon re-issues starts late 1943 (See below). LT1940sEarlyMCMXXXXText.PNG|1940 version with early MCMXXXX byline (Looney Tunes) Looney Tunes studio card 49.jpg|1940 version (Looney Tunes) Looney tunes 1940.PNG|1940 color version (Looney Tunes) Porky_6907.jpg|1940 color version 2 (Looney Tunes) Mm-rainbow1-2.jpg|July 1940 version (Merrie Melodies) WBMM1941.PNG|September 1940 version (Merrie Melodies) Merrie Melodies studio card 10.jpg|1941 version (Merrie Melodies) Merrie Melodies studio card 11.jpg|July 1941 version (Merrie Melodies) (Bugs Bunny) Merrie Melodies studio card 12.jpg|August 1941 version (Merrie Melodies) Merrie Melodies studio card 13.jpg|August 1941 version (Merrie Melodies) (Bugs Bunny) WarnerBrosClassicToonsLogo000.PNG|January 1941 color version (Looney Tunes) Porkys pooch.jpg|1941 version (Looney Tunes) WBLT1941Color.PNG|1941 color version (Looney Tunes) Mm-bluepurple1-1.jpg|January 1942 version (Merrie Melodies) 4142mm.jpg|January 1942 version (Merrie Melodies) (Bugs Bunny) warner-bros-cartoons-1943-merrie-melodies.jpg|September 1942 version (Merrie Melodies) Merrie Melodies studio card 15.jpg|September 1942 version (Merrie Melodies) (Bugs Bunny) WBLT1942.PNG|Pre-October 1942 version (Looney Tunes) WBLT1942Color.PNG|Pre-October 1942 color version (Looney Tunes) Notes to You (Redrawn Colorized)_6604.jpg|1942 Redrawn color version (Looney Tunes) retracedwbtitle.jpg|1942 redrawn color version 2 (Looney Tunes) Looney Tunes studio card 4.jpg|October 1942 version (Looney Tunes) LT Openings and endings 1935-1964 (PL)_5253.jpg|October 1942 color version (Looney Tunes) Porky Pig_7685.jpg|October 1942 redrawn color version (Looney Tunes) 1943 looney tunes.PNG|1943 version (Looney Tunes) Looney Tunes studio card 6.jpg|Rare 1943 version (Looney Tunes) Warner-bros-cartoons-1943-looney-tunes.jpg|1943 version (Looney Tunes) Lt-porkydaffy-color1.jpg|1943 color version (Looney Tunes) CoalBlackIntro.PNG|A film deteriored 1943 version seen on Coal Black And De Sebben Dwarfs (Merrie Melodies) WB_German_Title.jpg|1943 German version (Merrie Melodies) MerrieMelodiesWarnerBrosStudioCard1943.PNG|1943 version (Merrie Melodies) MerrieMelodiesWarnerBrosStudioCard1943BugsBunny.PNG|1943 version (Merrie Melodies) (Bugs Bunny) MerrieMelodiesWarnerBrosStudioCard1944.PNG|1944 version (Merrie Melodies) Merrie Melodies studio card 17.jpg|1944 version (Merrie Melodies) (Bugs Bunny) 4445mm.jpg|1944 version 2 (Merrie Melodies) (Bugs Bunny) Looney Tunes studio card 2.jpg|1944 version (Looney Tunes) LooneyTunesWarnerBrosStudioCard1944.PNG|Rare March 1944 version (Looney Tunes) Looney Tunes studio card 3.jpg|1944 version (Looney Tunes) (Bugs Bunny) Looney Tunes studio card 5.jpg|1944 version (Looney Tunes) (Daffy Duck) 1944PorkyPig-BrotherBrat.PNG|1944 version (Looney Tunes) (Porky Pig) November 1944–1948 In 1944, the words "Pictures" and "Inc." were added to the byline and the shield has been updated. Merrie Melodies studio card 18.jpg|December 1944 version (Merrie Melodies) (Bugs Bunny) Looney Tunes studio card 52.jpg|1945 version (Looney Tunes) WBDaffyDuck1945.PNG|1945 version (Looney Tunes) (Daffy Duck) WBPorkyPig1945.PNG|1945 version (Looney Tunes) (Porky Pig) Merrie Melodies studio card 19.jpg|1945 version (Merrie Melodies) Merrie Melodies studio card 20.jpg|1945 version (Merrie Melodies) (Bugs Bunny) warner-bros-cartoons-1945-merrie-melodies_bugs.jpg|1945 version (Merrie Melodies) (Bugs Bunny) (Note: also used in Looney Tunes starring Bugs Bunny) MerrieMelodiesWarnerBrosStudioCard1946.PNG|1946 version (Merrie Melodies) warner-bros-cartoons-1946-merrie-melodies_bugs.jpg|1946 version (Merrie Melodies) (Bugs Bunny) MerrieMelodiesWarnerBrosStudioCard1946BugsBunny.PNG|1946 version with MCMXLVI byline (Merrie Melodies) (Bugs Bunny) WBEarlyShield1946.PNG|1946 version (Looney Tunes) warner-bros-cartoons-1946-looney-tunes_bugs.jpg|1946 version (Looney Tunes) (Bugs Bunny) warner-bros-cartoons-1946-looney-tunes_bugs2.jpg|1947 version (Looney Tunes) MerrieMelodiesWarnerBrosStudioCardEarly1947BugsBunny.PNG|1947 version with early MCMXLI byline (Merrie Melodies) warner-bros-cartoons-1947-merrie-melodies_bugs.jpg|1947 version (Merrie Melodies) warner-bros-cartoons-1947-looney-tunes_bugs.JPG|1948 version (Looney Tunes) warner-bros-cartoons-1948-merrie-melodies_bugs.jpg|1948 version (Merrie Melodies) LTGreenBullseyeBugsBunny.PNG|1948 version (Looney Tunes) 1947–1954 In 1947, the shield has been updated. Early1947looneyshield.jpg|Early 1947 version (Looney Tunes) Merrie Melodies studio card 21.jpg|Early 1947 version (Merrie Melodies) WBBigShield1946.PNG|1947 version (Looney Tunes) WBBigShield1947.PNG|1947 version with updated year byline (Looney Tunes) WBBigShield1946MM.PNG|1947 version (Merrie Melodies) WBBigShield1947MM.PNG|1947 version with updated year byline (Merrie Melodies) LT1948Cinecolor.PNG|July 1948 cinecolor version (Looney Tunes) LT1948Cinecolor2.PNG|October 1948 cinecolor version (Looney Tunes) LT1948Cinecolor3.PNG|November 1948 cinecolor version (Looney Tunes) Merrie Melodies studio card 26.jpg|1948 version (Merrie Melodies) Merrie Melodies studio card 27.jpg|1948 cinecolor version (Merrie Melodies) 4748ltgreen.jpg|1948 version (Looney Tunes) Wbaugust1949.png|August 1949 version (Merrie Melodies) (Shield only) Merrie Melodies studio card 29.jpg|1949 version (Merrie Melodies) (Bugs Bunny) Merrie Melodies studio card 30.jpg|1949 cinecolor version (Merrie Melodies) 4849lt.jpg|1949 version (Looney Tunes) (Shield only) 4849ltbugs.jpg|1949 version (Looney Tunes) (Bugs Bunny) Wb1949.jpg|1950 version (Looney Tunes) (Shield only) Wb19489.jpg|1950 version (Looney Tunes) 4950lt.jpg|1950 version (Looney Tunes) (Bugs Bunny) MerrieMelodiesWarnerBrosStudioCard1950ShieldOnly.PNG|1950 version (Merrie Melodies) (Shield only) MerrieMelodiesWarnerBrosStudioCard1950.PNG|1950 version (Merrie Melodies) Merrie Melodies studio card 37.jpg|1950 version (Merrie Melodies) (Bugs Bunny) MerrieMelodiesWarnerBrosStudioCard1951ShieldOnly.PNG|1951 version (Merrie Melodies) (Shield only) warner-bros-cartoons-1945-merrie-melodies.jpg|1951 version (Merrie Melodies) Merrie Melodies studio card 32.jpg|1951 version (Merrie Melodies) (Bugs Bunny) LooneyTunesWarnerBrosStudioCardEarly1950.PNG|1951 version (Looney Tunes) 5051lt.jpg|1951 version (Looney Tunes) (Bugs Bunny) WBnovember1951mm.png|November 1951 version (Merrie Melodies) Merrie Melodies studio card 33.jpg|February 1952 version (Merrie Melodies) Merrie Melodies studio card 34.jpg|February 1952 version (Merrie Melodies) (Bugs Bunny) Originaltitlecardlooneybotioj.jpg|1952 version (Looney Tunes) LooneyTunesWarnerBrosStudioCard1950.PNG|1952 version (Looney Tunes) (Bugs Bunny) WBBlueRingsBigShield1952.PNG|1952 version with MCMLI copyright (Looney Tunes) LooneyTunesWarnerBrosStudioCard1951.PNG|1952 version with MCMLI copyright (Looney Tunes) (Daffy Duck) Merrie Melodies studio card 35.jpg|September 1952 version (Merrie Melodies) Merrie Melodies studio card 36.jpg|September 1952 version (Merrie Melodies) (Bugs Bunny) MerrieMelodiesWarnerBrosStudioCard1952.PNG|Late 1952 version (Merrie Melodies) LTEarly1952.PNG|September 1952 version (Looney Tunes) LTEarly1952BugsBunny.PNG|September 1952 version (Looney Tunes) (Bugs Bunny) LumberJack3dShield.PNG|September 1953 version (Looney Tunes, Lumber Jack-Rabbit #1) LumberJack3dShieldNormal.PNG|September 1953 version (Looney Tunes, Lumber Jack-Rabbit #2) Merrie Melodies studio card 28.jpg|October 1953 version (Merrie Melodies) Merrie Melodies studio card 38.jpg|October 1953 version (Merrie Melodies) (Bugs Bunny) LT1952.PNG|1953 version (Looney Tunes) LT1952BugsBunny.PNG|1953 version (Looney Tunes) (Bugs Bunny) 1953–1964 In 1953, the background has been changed, the Bugs Bunny has been upgraded and the 1940s shield returned. It was the last opening rings version before DePatie-Freleng assumed the production of the shorts in 1964. Starting with Hopalong Casuality, The Vitaphone/Vitagraph Legend was added to the "That's all Folks" endings and the Vitaphone copyright was changed by the Warner Bros. Pictures copyright. warner-bros-cartoons-1953-looney-tunes.jpg|1953 version (Looney Tunes) Looney Tunes studio card 11.PNG|1953 version (Looney Tunes) (Bugs Bunny) MerrieMelodiesWarnerBrosStudioCard1953.PNG|1953 version (Merrie Melodies) Looney Tunes studio card 12.jpg|1954 version (Looney Tunes) Looney Tunes studio card 13.jpg|1954 version (Looney Tunes) (Bugs Bunny) warner-bros-cartoons-1956-merrie-melodies.jpg|1955 version (Merrie Melodies) Looney Tunes studio card 14.jpg|1956 version (Looney Tunes) Looney Tunes studio card 15.jpg|1956 version (Looney Tunes) (Bugs Bunny) 5556mm.jpg|1956 version (Merrie Melodies) MerrieMelodiesWarnerBrosStudioCard1955BugsBunny.PNG|1956 version (Merrie Melodies) (Bugs Bunny) warner-bros-cartoons-1956-merrie-melodies_a.jpg|Late 1956 version (Merrie Melodies) MerrieMelodiesWarnerBrosStudioCard1956BugsBunny.PNG|Late 1956 version (Merrie Melodies) (Bugs Bunny) Looney Tunes studio card 16.jpg|1957 version (Looney Tunes) Looney Tunes studio card 17.jpg|1957 version (Looney Tunes) (Bugs Bunny) MerrieMelodiesWarnerBrosStudioCard1957.PNG|1957 version (Merrie Melodies) 67ltreis.jpg|1960s version used from redrawn colorized cartoons. Looney Tunes studio card 18.PNG|1958 version (Looney Tunes) Looney Tunes studio card 19.PNG|1958 version (Looney Tunes) (Bugs Bunny) 5859mm.jpg|1958 version (Merrie Melodies) Looney Tunes studio card 20.jpg|1959 version (Looney Tunes) Looney Tunes studio card 21.jpg|1959 version (Looney Tunes) (Bugs Bunny) warner-bros-cartoons-1951-merrie-melodies_blueribbon.JPG|Late 1950s version (Merrie Melodies) (Blue Ribbon) Looney Tunes studio card 24.jpg|1960 version (Looney Tunes) MerrieMelodiesWarnerBrosStudioCard1960.PNG|1960 version (Merrie Melodies) Looney Tunes studio card 22.jpg|1961 version (Looney Tunes) Looney Tunes studio card 23.jpg|1961 version (Looney Tunes) (Bugs Bunny) warner-bros-cartoons-1961-merrie-melodies.jpg|1961 version (Merrie Melodies) 1962 intro.PNG|1962 version (Lonney Tunes) MerrieMelodiesWarnerBrosStudioCard1962VHSVersion.PNG|1962 version (Looney Tunes) (1985 VHS reprint) MerrieMelodiesWarnerBrosStudioCard1962.PNG|1962 version (Merrie Melodies) 1963 VERSION.PNG|1963 version (Looney Tunes) 1962 intro 3.PNG|1963 version (Merrie Melodies) MerrieMelodiesWarnerBrosStudioCard1963BugsBunny.PNG|1963 version (Merrie Melodies) (Bugs Bunny) 1962–1969 Circa 1962, 1963, 1964-1967 During late circa 1962 The Abstract WB logo was introduced in Chuck Jones' Now Hear This cartoon and was released in 1963. When Warner Bros shut down the Original Termite Terrace studio in 1963, DePatie-Freleng assumed production of the shorts until 1967. 1962 intro 2.PNG|1962 version looney tunes 1963.PNG|1963 version 1964 version.PNG|1964 version 1965 merrie melodies.PNG|1965 version WarnerBros60sEditedOpening.PNG|1965, 1962 version (Only seen in Zip Zip Hooray! and Road Runner a Go-Go) 1966 version.PNG|1966 version WB1963-1967 1967 variant.PNG|1967 version WB1963-1967 1967 variant with seven arts byline.PNG|The Seven Arts copyright was used in the last 2 cartoons before the 1967-1969 era GW241H185.jpg|Early 1963-1964 closing variant 1964 ending.PNG|Early 1964 closing with a Vitagraph Release (Looney Tunes) WB60sclosingVitaphone.PNG|Closing with A Vitaphone Release. (Merrie Melodies) WB60sclosingVitagraph.PNG|Closing with A Vitagraph Release. (Looney Tunes) 1967–1969 In 1967, to coincide with the merge of Warner Bros. with Seven Arts, this new logo appears at the beginning and end of all cartoon shorts produced until Warner Bros. Animation shuts down for good in 1969. In 1969, the openings have no longer the copyright. The last cartoon to use this logo was Injun Trouble. Openings WB Seven Arts Logo 1.jpg|1967 version WB Seven Arts Logo 3.jpg|1968 version Looney_Tunes-W7.jpg|Norman Normal (1968) Norman-title01.jpg|Cartoon Special variant from Norman Normal (1968) W71969.PNG|1969 version Closings Note: Starting from Hippydrome Tiger, the Vitaphone/Vitagraph legend is switched. Looney Tunes are now branded as "A VITAPHONE RELEASE", while Merrie Melodies gets the Vitagraph equivalent. W7Vitagraph.PNG|1967 Closing with A Vitagraph Release (Looney Tunes) W7Vitaphone.PNG|1967 Closing with A Vitaphone Release (Merrie Melodies) GW258H191.jpg|1968-1969 Closing with A Vitaphone Release (Looney Tunes) WarnerBrosSevenArtsClosingVitagraph.PNG|1968-1969 Closing with A Vitagraph Release (Merrie Melodies) Sep.1979-Nov.1980 This logo was introduced in The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie and used in Made-for-TV cartoons in 1980. 1987-1988 This logo was only seen on The Duxorcist and The Night of the Living Duck. Looney Tunes studio card 25.jpg Looney Tunes studio card 26.jpg 1994-2000 This logo was seen on cartoons made from 1994 until 2000. Also, the shield is colored like the Warner Bros. Pictures' 1998 logo (Except Carrotblanca and Little Go Beep). 1994-1997 Looney Tunes studio card 30.jpg|1994-1995 version 95lta.jpg|1995 version Looney Tunes studio card 32.jpg|1995 version (Bugs Bunny) another froggy evening_1786.jpg|1995 alternate version Looney Tunes studio card 33.jpg|1996-1997 version Marvin The Martian In The 3rd Dimension (1997-HQ).mp4_1649.jpg|1996 version (Marvin The Martian in the 3rd Dimension) 2000 LittleGoBeepHD.PNG|2000 version LittleGoBeepHD2.PNG|2000 version (Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote) 2003-2004 Blue Ribbon Reissues (1943–1969) This list contains all reissues from 1943 to 1969, and it's currently under construction. 1943-1945= BlueRibbonWarnerBros008.PNG|My Little Buckaroo (1938, 1943 reissue) CrossCountry.png|Cross-Country Detours (1940, 1944 reissue) BlueRibbonWarnerBros010.PNG|Hiawatha's Rabbit Hunt (1941, 1944 reissue) BlueRibbonWarnerBros011.PNG|The Bear's Tale (1940, 1944 reissue) BlueRibbonWarnerBros012.PNG|Sweet Sioux (1937, 1944 reissue) BlueRibbonWarnerBros013.PNG|Thugs with Dirty Mugs (1939, 1944 reissue) WildHareDubbed.png|A Wild Hare (1940, 1944 reissue) PingoPongoBR.png|The Isle of Pingo Pongo (1938, 1944 reissue) LetItBeMeDubbed.png|Let It Be Me (1936, 1944 reissue) SeptemberDubbed.png|September in the Rain (1937, 1944 reissue) Sunday Go To Meetin_5600.jpg|Sunday Go To Meetin' Time (1936, 1944 reissue) BlueRibbonWarnerBros017.PNG|I Love to Singa (1936, 1944 reissue) BlueRibbonWarnerBros018.PNG|Plenty of Money and You (1937, 1944 reissue) WhenIYooHoo.png|When I Yoo Hoo (1936, 1945 reissue) vlcsnap-2015-04-18-16h04m05s680.png|I Only Have Eyes for You (1937, 1945 reissue) vlcsnap-2015-04-18-16h04m39s403.png|Ain't We Got Fun (1937, 1945 reissue) SpeakingOTW.png|Speaking of the Weather (1937, 1945 reissue) vlcsnap-2015-04-18-16h05m16s697.png|I'm a Big Shot Now (1936, 1945 reissue) vlcsnap-2015-04-18-16h05m45s283.png|Katnip Kollege (1938, 1945 reissue) BusyBakersDubbed.png|Busy Bakers (1940, 1945 reissue) vlcsnap-2015-04-18-16h06m42s253.png|A Sunbonnet Blue (1937, 1945 reissue) vlcsnap-2015-04-18-16h06m59s168.png|The Lyin' Mouse (1937, 1945 reissue) BRWB-TheFellaWithTheFiddle.PNG|The Fella with the Fiddle (1937, 1945 reissue) |-| 1946-1947= BlueRibbonWarnerBros000.PNG|The Little Lion Hunter (1939, 1946 reissue) BlueRibbonWarnerBros001.PNG|Fresh Fish (1939,1946 reissue) FreshFish2X2.png|Fresh Fish (1939, 1946 reissue, European print) BlueRibbonWarnerBros002.PNG|Daffy Duck and Egghead (1938, 1946 reissue) Ddegghead-big.jpg|Daffy Duck and Egghead (1938, 1946 Blue Ribbon reissue and 1995 Turner "Dubbed Version" reissue) BlueRibbonWarnerBros003.PNG|The Night Watchman (1938, 1946 reissue) BlueRibbonWarnerBros004.PNG|The Night Watchman (1938, 1946 reissue, Dubbed Version 1995) LittleBrother.png|Little Brother Rat (1939, 1946 reissue) BlueRibbonWarnerBros-JSaPH.png|Johnny Smith and Poker-Huntas (1938, 1946 reissue) BlueRibbonWarnerBros006.PNG|Robin Hood Makes Good (1939, 1946 reissue) LittleRed.png|Little Red Walking Hood (1937, 1946 reissure) BRWB-FoxPop.PNG|Fox Pop (1942, 1946 reissue) BlueRibbonWarnerBros-TheWackyWorm.PNG|The Wacky Worm (1941, 1946 reissue) BlueRibbonWarnerBros-YouReAnEducation.PNG|You're an Education (1938, 1946 reissue) BlueRibbonWarnerBros019.PNG|Have You Got Any Castles? (1938, 1947 reissue) BlueRibbonWarnerBros020.PNG|Pigs Is Pigs (1937, 1947 reissue) BlueRibbonWarnerBros021.PNG|The Cat's Tale (1941, 1947 reissue) WbGoofyGroceries.PNG|Goofy Groceries (1941, 1947 reissue) BlueRibbonWarnerBros022.PNG|Dog Gone Modern (1937, 1947 reissue) BlueRibbonWarnerBros023.PNG|The Sneezing Weasel (1938, 1947 reissue) BRWB-SnifflesBellsTheCat.PNG|Sniffles Bells the Cat (1941, 1947 reissue) BlueRibbonWarnerBros024.PNG|The Cagey Canary (1941, 1947 reissue) BlueRibbonWarnerBros025.PNG|Now That Summer Is Gone (1938, 1947 reissue) |-| 1948-1949= BlueRibbonWarnerBros026.PNG|Dangerous Dan McFoo (1939, 1948 reissue) LittlePancho.png|Little Pancho Vanilla (1938, 1948 reissue) BlueRibbonWarnerBros027.PNG|Don't Look Now (1936, 1948 reissue) BlueRibbonWarnerBros028.PNG|The Curious Puppy (1939, 1948 reissue) BlueRibbonWarnerBros029.PNG|Circus Today (1940, 1948 reissue) BlueRibbonWarnerBros030.PNG|The Squawkin' Hawk (1942, 1948 reissue) BRWB-ATaleOfTwoKitties.PNG|A Tale of Two Kitties (1942, 1948 reissue) BlueRibbonWarnerBros032.PNG|Pigs in a Polka (1943, 1948 reissue) BlueRibbonWarnerBros033.PNG|Hiss and Make Up (1943, 1948 reissue) BlueRibbonWarnerBros034.PNG|Hollywood Steps Out (1941, 1948 reissue) BlueRibbonWarnerBros035.PNG|An Itch in Time (1943, 1948 reissue) BlueRibbonWarnerBros036.PNG|Fin n' Catty (1943, 1948 reissue) BlueRibbonWarnerBros037.PNG|Bedtime for Sniffles (1940, 1949 reissue) Presto Change-o 1939) (Bugs Bunny Inspiration)(360p_H.264-AAC)_0034.jpg|Prest-o Change-o (1939, 1949 reissue) BlueRibbonWarnerBros038.PNG|Swooner Crooner (1944, 1949 reissue) BlueRibbonWarnerBros039.PNG|I Wanna Be a Sailor (1937, 1949 reissue) BlueRibbonWarnerBros040.PNG|Flop Goes the Weasel (1943, 1949 reissue) BlueRibbonWarnerBros041.PNG|Horton Hatches the Egg (1942, 1949 reissue) BlueRibbonWarnerBros042.PNG|Sniffles the Egg Collector (1940, 1949 reissue) BlueRibbonWarnerBros043.PNG|The Mice Will Play (1938, 1949 reissue) BlueRibbonWarnerBros044.PNG|Inki and the Mynah Bird (1943, 1949 reissue) BRWB-FarmFrolics.PNG|Farm Frolics (1941, 1949 reissue) BlueRibbonWarnerBros045.PNG|The Hep Cat (1942, 1949 reissue) BlueRibbonWarnerBros047.PNG|Toy Trouble (1941, 1949 reissue) |-| 1950-1951= BlueRibbonWarnerBros048.PNG|My Favorite Duck (1942, 1950 reissue) BlueRibbonWarnerBros049.PNG|The Sheepish Wolf (1942, 1950 reissue) BlueRibbonWarnerBros050.PNG|Double Chaser (1942, 1950 reissue) BlueRibbonWarnerBros051.PNG|The Fifth-Column Mouse (1943, 1950 reissue) BlueRibbonWarnerBros052.PNG|Inki and the Lion (1941, 1950 reissue) BlueRibbonWarnerBros053.PNG|Tick Tock Tuckered (1944, 1950 reissue) BlueRibbonWarnerBros054.PNG|Booby Hatched (1944, 1950 reissue) BlueRibbonWarnerBros055.PNG|Trap-Happy Porky (1945, 1950 reissue) BlueRibbonWarnerBros056.PNG|Lost and Foundling (1944, 1950 reissue) Slightly Daffy_4801.jpg|Slightly Daffy (1944, 1950 reissue) BlueRibbonWarnerBros057.PNG|The Unbearable Bear (1943, 1950 reissue) DuckSoupToNutsBRWBShield.jpg|Duck Soup to Nuts (1944, 1951 reissue) BlueRibbonWarnerBros058.PNG|Flowers for Madame (1935, 1951 reissue) BlueRibbonWarnerBros059.PNG|Life with Feathers (1945, 1951 reissue) BlueRibbonWarnerBros060.PNG|Peck Up Your Troubles (1945, 1951 reissue) OdorAbleKittyBRWBShield.jpg|Odor-Able Kitty (1945, 1951 reissue) BlueRibbonWarnerBros064.PNG|Book Revue (1946, 1951 reissue) BBWB-StageFright.PNG|Stage Fright (1940, 1951 reissue) BlueRibbonWarnerBros062.PNG|Sioux Me (1939, 1951 reissue) BBWB-TheStupidCupid.PNG|The Stupid Cupid (1944, 1951 reissue) BlueRibbonWarnerBros061.PNG|The Lady in Red (1935, 1951 reissue) BlueRibbonWarnerBros063.PNG|Sniffles and the Bookworm (1939, 1951 reissue) BRWB-GoldilocksAndTheJivin'Bears.PNG|Goldiliocks and the Jivin' Bears (1944, 1951 reissue) |-| 1952-1953= BlueRibbonWarnerBros065.PNG|Of Thee I Sting (1946, 1952 reissue) BlueRibbonWarnerBros066.PNG|From Hand to Mouse (1944, 1952 reissue) BlueRibbonWarnerBros067.PNG|Snowtime for Comedy (1941, 1952 reissue) BlueRibbonWarnerBros068.PNG|Hush My Mouse (1946, 1952 reissue) BlueRibbonWarnerBros069.PNG|The Bug Parade (1941, 1952 reissue) FreshAiredaleBRWBShield.jpg|Fresh Airedale (1945, 1952 reissue) AFeudThereWas.png|A Feud There Was (1938, 1952 reissue) BlueRibbonWarnerBros071.png|A Day at the Zoo (1939, 1952 reissue) BBWB-TEWGTB.PNG|The Early Worm Gets the Bird (1940, 1952 reissue) BBWB-ATaleOfTwoMice.PNG|A Tale of Two Mice (1945, 1953 reissue) TheBashfulBuzzardBRWBShield.jpg|The Bashful Buzzard (1945, 1953 reissue) CountryMouse.png|The Country Mouse (1935, 1953 reissue) BBWB-Ain't That Ducky.PNG|Ain't That Ducky (1945, 1953 reissue) Mightyhunters-big.jpg|The Mighty Hunters (1940, 1953 reissue, with original titles) TheFighting69th1-2BRWBShield.jpg|The Fighting 69-1/2th (1941, 1953 reissue) SnifflesTakesATripBRWBShield.jpg|Sniffles Takes a Trip (1940, 1953 reissue) BBWB-WackyWildlife.PNG|Wacky Wildlife (1940, 1953 reissue) Tve28351-19390701-227.jpg|Old Glory (1939, 1953 reissue) WalkyTalkyHawkyBRWBShield.jpg|Walky Talky Hawky (1946, 1953 reissue) BirthOfANotionBRWBShield.jpg|Birth of a Notion (1947, 1953 reissue) BBWB-Scent-imental Over You.PNG|Scent-imental Over You (1947, 1953 reissue) |-| 1954-1955= BRWB-OfFoxAndHounds.PNG|Of Fox and Hounds (1940, 1954 reissue) BRWB-HoboBobo.PNG|Hobo Bobo (1947, 1954 reissue) BRWB-TheGayAnties.PNG|The Gay Anties (1947, 1954 reissue) BRWB-TheCatCameBack.PNG|The Cat Came Back (1936, 1954 reissue) OneMeatBrawlDubbed.png|One Meat Brawl (1947, 1954 reissue) BRWB-AlongCameDaffy.PNG|Along Came Daffy (1947, 1954 reissue) BRWB-MouseMenace.PNG|Mouse Menace (1946, 1954 reissue) RhapsodyinRivetsBRWBShield.jpg|Rhapsody in Rivets (1941, 1954 reissue) BRWB-InkiAtTheCircus.PNG|Inki at the Circus (1947, 1954 reissue) BRWB-TheShellShockedEgg.PNG|The Shell-Shocked Egg (1948, 1954 reissue) BRWB-TheTrialOfMrWolf.PNG|The Trial of Mister Wolf (1941, 1954 reissue) BRWB-BackAlleyOproar.PNG|Back Alley Oproar (1948, 1955 reissue) BRWB-YouWereNeverDuckier.PNG|You Were Never Duckier (1948, 1955 reissue) BRWB-HouseHuntingMice.PNG|House Hunting Mice (1947, 1955 reissue) BlueRibbonWarnerBros007.PNG|Crowing Pains (1947, 1955 reissue) BRWB-HopLookandListen.PNG|Hop, Look, and Listen (1948, 1955 reissue) TweetiePieBRWBShield.jpg|Tweetie Pie (1947, 1955 reissue) BRWB-TheGoofyGophers.PNG|The Goofy Gophers (1947, 1955 reissue) BRWB-WhatsBrewinBruin.PNG|What's Brewin' Bruin? (1948, 1955 reissue) BRWB-DogGoneCats.PNG|Doggone Cats (1947, 1955 reissue) BBWB-FairandWorm-er.PNG|Fair and Worm-er (1946, 1955 reissue) BRWB-TheRattledRoster.PNG|The Rattled Rooster (1948, 1955 reissue) BRWB-TheMouse-MerizedCat.PNG|The Mouse-Merized Cat (1946, 1955 reissue) |-| 1956-1957= BRWB-ITawAPuttyTat.PNG|I Taw a Putty Tat (1948, 1956 reissue) BRWB-TwoGophersFromTexas.PNG|Two Gophers from Texas (1948, 1956 reissue) KitblueRibbon.gif|Kit for Cat (1948, 1956 reissue) BRWB-ScaredyCat.PNG|Scaredy Cat (1948, 1956 reissue) BRWB-LittleOrphanAiredale.PNG|Little Orphan Airedale (1947, 1956 reissue) DaffyDillyBRWBShield.jpg|Daffy Dilly (1948, 1956 reissue) Tve28351-19490326-227.jpg|Daffy Duck Hunt (1949, 1956 reissue) ForScentimentalReasonsBRWBShield.jpg|For Scent-timental Reasons (1949, 1957 reissue) MouseWreckersBRWBShield.jpg|Mouse Wreckers (1949, 1957 reissue) DoughForTheDoDoBRWBShield.jpg|Dough for the Do-Do (1949, 1957 reissue) FastandFurryousBRWBShield.jpg|Fast and Furry-ous (1949, 1957 reissue) BadOlPuttyTatBRWBShield.jpg|Bad Ol' Putty Tat (1949, 1957 reissue) TheHypoChondriCatBRWBShield.jpg|The Hypo-Chondri-Cat (1950, 1957 reissue) |-| 1958-1959= TheScarletPumpernickelBRWBShield.jpg|The Scarlet Pumpernickel (1950, 1958 reissue) AllABirrrdBRWBShield.jpg|All A-bir-r-r-d! (1950, 1958 reissue) TheAwfulOrphanBRWBShield.jpg|The Awful Orphan (1949, 1958 reissue) BoweryBugsBRWBShield.jpg|Bowery Bugs (1949, 1958 reissue) AnEggScrambledBRWBShield.jpg|An Egg Scrambled (1950, 1958 reissue) WiseQuackersBRWBShield.jpg|Wise Quackers (1949, 1958 reissue) CanaryRowBRWBShield.jpg|Canary Row (1950, 1958 reissue) MyBunnyLiesOvertheSeaBRWBShield.jpg|My Bunny Lies Over the Sea (1948, 1959 reissue) GoldenYeggsBRWBShield.jpg|Golden Yeggs (1950, 1959 reissue) ScentimentalRomeoBRWBShield.jpg|Scent-imental Romeo (1951, 1959 reissue) CannedFeudBRWBShield.jpg|Canned Feud (1951, 1959 reissue) BoobsInTheWoodsBRWBShield.jpg|Boobs in the Woods (1950, 1959 reissue) HighDivingHareBRWBShield.jpg|High-Diving Hare (1949, 1959 reissue) DripAlongDaffyBRWBShield.jpg|Drip-Along Daffy (1951, 1959 reissue) PuttyTatTwoubleBRWBShield.jpg|Putty Tat Twouble (1951, 1959 reissue) ABearforPunishmentBRWBShield.jpg|A Bear for Punishment (1951, 1959 reissue) |-| 1960-1962= ThePrizePestBRWBShield.jpg|The Prize Pest (1951, 1960 reissue) TweetysSOSBRWBShield.jpg|Tweety's S.O.S. (1951, 1960 reissue) CheeseChasersBRWBShield.jpg|Cheese Chasers (1951, 1960 reissue) RoomandBirdBRWBShield.jpg|Room and Bird (1951, 1960 reissue) GiftWrappedBRWBShield.jpg|Gift Wrapped (1952, 1960 reissue) TweetTweetTweetyBRWBShield.jpg|Tweet Tweet Tweety (1951, 1960 reissue) BunnyHuggedBRWBShield.jpg|Bunny Hugged (1951, 1961 reissue) TheWearingOfTheGrinBRWBShield.jpg|The Wearing of the Grin (1951, 1961 reissue) BeepBeepBRWBShield.jpg|Beep Beep (1952, 1961 reissue) RabbitFireBRWBShield.jpg|Rabbit Fire (1951, 1961 reissue) FeedTheKittyBRWBShield.jpg|Feed the Kitty (1952, 1961 reissue) BallotBoxBunnyBRWBShield.jpg|Ballot Box Bunny (1951, 1961 reissue) AintSheTweetBRWBShield.jpg|Ain't She Tweet? (1952, 1962 reissue) ByeByeBluebeardBRWBShield.jpg|Bye Bye Bluebeard (1949, 1962 reissue) HomelessHareBRWBShield.jpg|Homeless Hare (1950, 1962 reissue) ABirdInAGuiltyCageBRWBShield.jpg|A Bird in a Guilty Cage (1952, 1962 reissue) |-| 1963-196?= DogPoundedBRWBShield.jpg|Dog Pounded (1954, 1963 reissue) NoBarkingBRWBShield.jpg|No Barking (1954, 1963 reissue) BigTopBunnyBRWBShield.jpg|Big Top Bunny (1951, 1963 reissue) WeaselStopBRWBShield.jpg|Weasel Stop (1956, 1964 reissue) TabascoRoadBRWBShield.jpg|Tabasco Road (1957, 1964 reissue) BirdsAnonymousBRWBShield.jpg|Birds Anonymous (1957, 1964 reissue) RawRawRoosterBRWBShield.jpg|Raw! Raw! Rooster! (1956, 1964 reissue) FoxTerrorBRWBShield.jpg|Fox Terror (1957, 1964 reissue) TheDuckstersBRWBShield.jpg|The Ducksters (1950, 1959-1960s? reissue) FrenchRarebitBRWBShield.jpg|French Rarebit (1951, 1959-1960s? reissue) DesignForLeavingBRWBShield.jpg|Design For Leaving (1954, 1959-1960s? reissue) BRWB-FoolCoverage.PNG|Fool Coverage (1952, 1960s reissue) See also *Looney Tunes *Merrie Melodies Category:Warner Bros. Category:Animation studios Category:Jack Warner Category:Looney Tunes Category:Time Warner Category:Warner Bros. Animation